The present invention concerns a hand power tool with vibration-damped handle that has two legs extending nearly parallel to the longitudinal axis of the hand power tool and that is coupled with the machine housing with spring action.
In the case of hand power tools in particular having a striking drive, e.g., drilling hammers, chipping hammers, and the like, very strong vibrations occur in the machine that are transferred to the handle of the machine and are not only unpleasant for the operator, but they can be harmful as well. For example, measures for damping the handle of a hand power tool against vibrations are made known in DE 195 03 526 A1. These measures include, for example, coupling the handle with the machine housing at one end via a damping spring or a spring system, and interconnecting the handle with the machine housing at the opposite end by means of a pivot joint. In this publication it is also proposed that the two ends of two legs of the handle extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the hand power tool be interconnected with the machine housing via a vibration-damping material, e.g., a thermoplastic elastomer. It has been common, therefore, to interconnect the handle with the machine housing at two points. Even when one or more coupling points are equipped with damping means, a relatively high transfer of vibrations from the machine housing to the handle still takes place.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing a hand power tool with a handle of the type mentioned initially that is joined with the machine housing of the hand power tool with the simplest means possible in a largely vibration-damped manner.